character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Starbeard
Summary Starbeard is a Celestialsapien who first appeared in Universe vs. Tennyson. He took Ben to the intergalactic court, telling him that he had violated the Multiverse Preservation Act and abused the powers of Alien X by recreating the entire Universe. He convinced the majority of the Universe that Ben is guilty and seemed to be winning the trial for the most part. However, by using the power of Alien X, Ben won the hand-to-hand combat against the Galactic Gladiator and with that the trial itself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-A | At least Low 1-C, likely higher | 1-A Name: Starbeard Origin: Ben 10 Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown (Likely billions of years old. Older than the universe itself) '''Classification: Alien, Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Reality Warping, Creation, Time Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly), Telekinesis, Duplication, Teleportation, Martial Arts, Multiple Personalities, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Spatial Manipulation, Invulnerability, Flight, Void Manipulation, Summoning, Transmutation, Mind Control, Causality Manipulation, Passive Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) and Plot Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Celestialsapiens are from the Forge of Creations, a place located outside of the entire Ben 10 Multiverse), Dimensional BFR, Information Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Portal Creation (Created a portal to get to earth from the Forge of Creations), Can harm intangible, non-corporeal, abstract, and nonexistent beings, Life and Death Manipulation, Large Size (Varies; Types 0-11), Law Manipulation (Celestialsapiens created the Multiversal Preservation Act, a set of rules/laws where all Celestialsapiens must follow or they will be severely punished), Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omnipotence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transduality (Type 3), Immunity to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, BFR, Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Possession, Resistance Negation, Biological Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sealing, Perception Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Time Stop, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Transmutation, Acausality Negation, Precognition, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Damage Reduction, Hellfire Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Multiverse level+ (Equal to other Celestialsapien) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher '''(Comparable to Alien X) | '''Outerverse level Speed: Infinite (Born from The Forge of Creations, a place where time and space does not exist) | Immeasurable | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher | Outerversal Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Multiverse level+ (Invulnerability and Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher (Invulnerability and Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) |''' Outerverse level (Invulnerability and Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Comparable to Alien X and other Celestialsapiens) Weaknesses: Starbeard needs to wait for both of its personalities to make a decision before taking action. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Matter Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Supreme Beings Category:Size-Shifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Split Personalities Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Size Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Staff Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1